worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Van
Van is a minor character in the Cars series that is the husband of Minny. He is a traveler that often gets lost due to his ignorance, not wanting to view maps, in favor of his GPS. History ''Cars'' Van is Minny's husband in Cars. They could be first seen in highway passing McQueen, when he was dropped by Mack. He refuses to ask directions, claiming not to need them due to having a GPS. Minny mentions that Van did the same when they were heading up to the "Crazy Days" (a parody of Derby Days) in Shakopee. They both drive through Radiator Springs while Lightning McQueen is fixing the road, looking for an on-ramp leading to Interstate 40. The residents try to get them to buy from their stores, but Van disagrees with them, along with Sally offering a map to them.. When they are about to leave, Lizzie puts a sticker on Van's bumper as something to remember the residents by, and Sally tells them to spread the word to their friends. After McQueen begs Van and Minny to call for help, they cautiously lock their doors, and quickly flee the town. They later appear in a post-credits scene, in which they are lost in the middle of the desert still looking for an on-ramp. They are covered in dust and had tumbleweeds stuck to their tires, as well as inside of Van's luggage carrier. Minny arguably asks Van if they can ask someone for directions, but Van, almost driven to insanity, still refuses and says that there is an on-ramp close ahead. ''Cars Toons'' ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Van makes a cameo in the crowd watching Guido perform his tricks with a sign. ''Cars 2'' , Minny and Van in Cars 2.]]Van and Minny also make an appearance near the end of Cars 2. While Minny is mesmerized by Mater's spy story, Van does not believe it until British agent Holley Shiftwell arrives to confirm it, which surprises Van. Later during the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, he watches the race, only to have to a large amount of maps fly out of his luggage carrier after Mater speeds by with his rocket boosters. Cars Land Van and his wife Minny both appear in Cars Land at the Radiator Springs Racers ride. After the riders almost crash into Mack, they will almost hit the couple, though they quickly move out of the way. Quotes :"Minny, I know exactly where we are." - Cars :"Honey we have too much surplus." - Cars :"Nope, doesn't agree with my tank." - Cars :"Awww!!!" - Cars :"Honey please." - Cars '' :"We don't need any help, Thank you" - Cars'' :"There's no need to cast for directions Minny, I know where we're going." - Cars :"No, we just topped off." - Cars :Minnie exhausted: "Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions? :Van and hysterical: "NO! There's an on-ramp close! I KNOW IT! I CAN FEEL IT! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!" General information Physical description Van is a Chauncey Motors Cavalcade XXL 170 HP 3.3-Liter V6. He is also based on a 2003 Ford Windstar. His license plate reads "47-M4U". His top speed is 130 km/h and his horce power is 170. In Cars 2, his license plate however reads "309GA". It is possible that he switched license plates. He is painted dark green, with chrome rims and grey mirrors. On his roof, he wears a black luggage carrier. Personality and traits Van seems to have an interest in traveling, even though he and Minny will often get lost. Van doesn't like viewing maps because he feels his GPS is much more helpful, even though it is usually the cause of why they end up in the middle of nowhere. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Spinning'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Van and his wife Mini love to travel; the problem is they don't know where they're going. The two share a strong sense of adventure but unfortunately a stronger lack of direction, turning most of their relaxing getaways into strenuous marathons over mountainous terrain, through the desert and past every gas station -- as Van would rather stall then ask for directions." Portrayals *Richard Kind - All appearances Gallery Van.jpg|Car Finder profile Vans.jpg|''Cars'' Vistazo - 5.png|Cars 2 Minni and Van.png|Cars 2 Spinning13.png|''Spinning'' vanmini.jpg|Mini and Van lost in the desert Names in other languages Trivia * Minny and Van's names together result in "minivan", a type of car. *In Toy Story 3, what appears to be a "real life" version of Van is parked outside of Sunnyside Daycare. de:Van pl:Van pt-br:Van ru:Вэн Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Minivans Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars Toons